Real Purification
by angel0wonder
Summary: Ryuko inadvertently triggers Satsuki's past trauma during an intimate moment. Ryuko x Satsuki


Consider this an AU Ryuko x Satsuki fic! Note down below.

* * *

Ryuko growled in determination as she kicked down the door to Satsuki's ridiculously huge bedroom, the owner of the room currently in her arms. Ryuko kicked the door closed behind them and attempted to tackle Satsuki onto her bed. She was determined to be on top tonight!

Satsuki grunted with the impact but she stood her ground, using Ryuko's momentum to twist her body and send her flying onto the bed.

"Helluva defense even in bed, huh?" Ryuko said, rolling onto her knees and pulling her uniform over her head. Senketsu was thankfully quiet during these times.

"The only thing impressive about your technique is your enthusiasm," Satsuki said with a smug smirk as she pulled Junketsu over head, long brown hair flowing over her perfectly pale naked shoulders like waves. Ryuko shook her hair out like a dog and crawled forward, grinning confidently.

"My techniques are always evolving." Ryuko kneeled in front of the still-standing Satsuki, grabbing the girl by the waist and nipping at her collarbone. This way they were the same height for once.

"I do hope you realize that your last technique involved you spraying your bodily fluids in my face?" said Satsuki as she allowed Ryuko to service her.

"It worked, didn't it?" Ryuko said, biting Satsuki's shoulder. She paused after a moment. "Wait, we are talking about blood, right?"

"The way your mind works absolutely repulses me." Satsuki purred as she pulled Ryuko's face up by her chin and kissed her hard. Ryuko growled choice words against her insistent lips but grabbed a fistfull of Satsuki's hair anyway.

There was nothing tender about their kiss. Tender was actually a word they never associated with the other person in anything they did. These two approached making love the same way they approached each other in combat; heated and eager to draw blood. And yet they always felt connected, sucked into each other's own little world whenever they crossed paths. You could say their clashing personalities resulted in mutually assured pleasure.

Ryuko repeatedly bit down on Satsuki's bottom lip until she finally drew out a reluctantly pleased moan from Satsuki, nearly grinning in that first victory. She then tried to pull Satsuki into the bed with her, but the other woman grabbed her by the waist with those immovable hands and pushed her down onto her back. Though Ryuko managed to drag Satsuki down with her by maintaining a hold on her neck. Satsuki chuckled darkly against the other woman's mouth as Ryuko attempted to roll on top. But Satsuki would not give up her spot so easily, planting her knees firmly on either side of the rebellious thug underneath her and running a hand up in between her breasts.

"You're gonna… mm.. suffocate me with your tits… mph.. dumb eyebrows," Ryuko huffed in a breathless voice between kisses as she felt their naked chests press together.

Satsuki pressed her mouth to Ryuko's ear, biting her earlobe. "Do you always feel the need to run that unsavory mouth of yours?"

"Ha! The only reason you talk so much trash is because you love to hear the sound of your own voice." Ryuko's cocksure tone effectively distracted Satsuki from her squirming.

"Consider yourself lucky that I allow you to hear my voice at all in this situation."

"It's not luck, it's skill. And I'm going to have you screaming tonight!" Ryuko grabbed Satsuki by the shoulders and shoved her over, making a play to be on top. They rolled over on the enormous bed a few times before Satsuki managed to take control of the situation once more, pinning the smaller girl to the bed.

"An admirable but ultimately fruitless endeavor!" Satsuki said as if she had already conquered the world.

Ryuko snarled in frustration. "Oh, get off your high horse."

Satsuki pushed her hips into Ryuko's. "You're not a very high horse."

Ryuko's face flushed, and she reached around Satsuki to drag her fingernails over her back. "You're the last person I want to hear that from, horse face!" Her fingernails scratched at Satsuki's lower back, making the woman gasp. Ryuko used this opportunity to kiss her neck and hook a leg over her hip. Bucking her hips upward she managed to roll them over once again.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"Ryuko Matoi!"

"SATSUUUUKI!"

"RYUUUUUKO!"

Of course, these were just their standard battle cries as opposed to cries of pleasure. After a moment they seemed to realize they were screaming in each other's face for no reason and got back down to business.

Satsuki didn't stay on her back for long. She lunged forward and captured Ryuko in another bruising kiss, managing to sit up. Ryuko locked her legs around Satsuki's waist for the sole purpose of attempting to squeeze life out of the other woman. She pulled at Satsuki's hair until her head was dragged back. She knew a secret spot right below Satsuki's jawline and attacked it with her lips and teeth. Satsuki gasped shakily, attempting to shake Ryuko off of her by grabbing her bottom and digging her nails in, but Ryuko just pulled at her hair harder and sucked on that special spot. They struggled like that for a few moments, trying to wrangle the other into submission like wrestlers as opposed to lovers. But eventually Satsuki couldn't help but let out a moan from deep in her throat.

Ryuko grinned against her throat, but decided she didn't want to take any chances so she grabbed Satsuki's breast with one hand none too gently. Satsuki slackened her hold on Ryuko just a bit, but that was all she needed to push Satsuki onto her back once more. "Finally!" Ryuko puffed up, excited at the prospect of having the most controlling person ever under her control.

Satsuki panted while she eyed Ryuko with a steel gaze. "Does it excite you to be perched on greatness?" Only Satsuki could manage to look down at her while she was actually the one down under.

"Does it excite you to be under this naked ape?" Ryuko shot back cockily.

"I'm absolutely disgusted," Satsuki answered with a tad too much honesty. Ryuko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" She leaned down, her face close to the other woman's. "Tonight I'm purifying you!"

She failed to notice Satsuki immediately stiffening up at those words as she started kissing her way down Satsuki's body. "Well, way more than Junketsu can anyway, no matter what kind of crap you spout while you're wearing him."

"Get off."

"Oh, I am, but I'm going to get you off first!"

"Get off."

Ryuko blinked at something in Satsuki's tone. "What? No way, I practically had to twist your arm to be on top!" Then she blanched when pure light started emanating from Satsuki's body and blinded her vision.

"I said get off of me, Matoi!" Satsuki sat up and bashed her forehead against Ryuko's.

"Gwah!" Stunned, Ryuko tumbled off of Satsuki, holding her forehead. "WHAT THE HELL, KIRYUIN?"

The light Satsuki emanated faded away, revealing Satsuki to be in the process of getting out of bed, a deep frown in her face.

"Oi, what was that for, huh?" Ryuko demanded, scrambling to get up.

"Leave," Satsuki ordered in a chilling voice as she slipped into a robe.

"Oh c'mon! I know you have control issues, but is this really necessary?" Then she found Satsuki's sword at her throat.

Satsuki's gaze could probably stop global warming. "Right now you leaving is necessary for your continued life."

Ryuko didn't even glance at the sword, she just maintained unwavering eye contact. "Your grip isn't as steady as usual today."

Satsuki just responded by tightening her grip and pressing the blade more fully against her throat.

Ryuko saw Senketsu stir out of the corner of her vision. "Ryuko-!" But she held out her hand to let him know that she had this.

"We both know you wouldn't hurt me unarmed, so why don't you put Bakuzan away?" Ryuko said with a confidence Satsuki always found amusing. Now she just found it infuriating. "Where were you even hiding that thing anyway? No wonder you're always so uptight."

Satsuki lowered the sword with a scowl. There were times she appreciated the fact that Ryuko was one of the only people on earth not swayed by her overwhelming charisma. Now wasn't one of those times. "I'm not above forcing you out."

"But you're not."

"I could."

"Then do it!"

Satsuki's teeth ground together as her patience was worn thin. She sheathed her sword and turned around, walking towards the doors that connected her room to the balcony. She needed air or she would probably slaughter the idiot.

Thankfully Ryuko gave her a minute of peace and quiet out here. Maybe she'd even catch a hint and simply leave after not getting the sex she sought after.

Satsuki set her sheathed sword point-down on the ground and rested her hands on the hilt. She stood with her legs apart and her back in perfect posture as she closed her eyes and breathed in. She always felt more in control when she stood like this, as opposed to when Ryuko had said those damning words.

Satsuki felt a chill go up her spine. 'I'm going to purify you.' She never saw something so small triggering her repressed emotions. After Ryuko had said that it was like her life blood was sucked right out of her, and not in the way Junketsu did it during battle. All over again Satsuki felt hands not Ryuko's own violating her while she laid there, powerless to resist. Ryuko was wrong, she didn't have control issues. Being vulnerable was what she had issue with.

It was disturbing how quickly her mind went to the possibility of Ryuko being some pawn her mother sent after her to screw with her sanity. It just went to show how much Ragyo still hung over her head like a dreaded spectre despite the skyscrapers Satsuki built within her mind to keep her mother out. At least now with her clarity back in mind, she was able to dismiss such a possibility. Ryuko was a force of nature; if Satsuki couldn't control her, than no one could.

"So… wanna talk about it?" Ryuko's voice asked as she joined Satsuki out on the balcony.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow at that. "And why would I do such a thing?" She saw that Ryuko had put on Senketsu again and stood at her side with crossed arms and a displeased scowl.

Ryuko groaned softly, wondering why the hell she was roping herself into this. She just knew that something had happened to set Satsuki off, and she was not only curious as to what that could be, but damn it all, she was actually concerned. She didn't think anything could shake the indomitable woman. "I don't know, really. Maybe it'll help?"

"What do you care?" Satsuki asked, gaze flicking forward.

"Just because I hate your guts doesn't mean I don't care. I mean," Ryuko ruffled her own hair, looking away while blushing a bit. "I wouldn't do something like this with just anyone!"

"Oh? You're full of surprises," Satsuki said, the underlying droll of sarcasm making Ryuko want to punch her in her face.

"So what? You feel the same way about me," Ryuko pointed out as if that was obvious. Satsuki's steel eyes flicked back in Ryuko's direction questioningly. "You aren't so shallow that you'd sleep with any old pig in a blanket."

The corner of Satsuki's lips quirked up. "You're right. While I abhor everything you represent, your presence isn't exactly... unwelcome."

Ryuko blinked at that. Was that a compliment? She figured it was as close as she was going to get so she took it. "See? Talking. Wanna do more of that?"

"Not in particular."

Ryuko huffed under her breath. "At least wanna tell me what I did wrong? So that I don't do it again?"

Satsuki exhaled slowly through her nose. "It wasn't necessarily something you did wrong. It was more like something you did reminded me of a wrong done to me." Satsuki admitted vaguely.

"Oh…" Ryuko didn't want to push her luck, but she felt she was on to something. "Your mother then?"

Satsuki smirked mirthlessly. "Precisely."

Ryuko made a hateful guttural sound in the back of her throat. "Figured. She was the only bitch stupid enough to wrong you."

"Besides yourself?"

Ryuko snorted and grinned proudly. "Give me a little credit, I highly doubt I've ever actually did wrong by you."

"Besides actively thwarting my plans, challenging my ambitions, and destroying my academy?"

"All favors!" Ryuko maintained in that arrogant voice of hers.

Satsuki chuckled and shook her head. The girl's arrogance was warranted, annoyingly enough. She would have never gained the power to challenge her mother if it wasn't for this rebel who pushed her to be stronger.

"I just want…" Satsuki said before she could stop herself. Ryuko's eyes widened in surprise at her earnest tone. Satsuki pushed through her sudden embarrassment. "I just want to burn that woman from my body and mind forever."

Ryuko didn't know the details behind Satsuki's personal ordeals with her mother, but from what she'd seen on the senior Kiryuin, it was probably fucked up. "I'd say you're halfway there, considering she's fucking dead."

Satsuki grinned slightly at the thought. "Indeed." Personally pushing her sword through her mother's chest had been one of the most satisfying experiences of her life. Well, besides crazy nasty times with Ryuko. She meant their fighting, of course. Among other things.

"You're a creep, you know that?" Ryuko's distinctive voice cut into her thoughts like her scissor blade.

"I enjoy the small comforts in life when it comes to that woman," Satsuki replied, aiming a smile in the shorter woman's direction.

Ryuko snorted. "I guess I can't disagree with you there." She shifted from leg to leg, not seeming to enjoy the cool night breeze and stillness as much as Satsuki did. That was actually not the case, she enjoyed moon-gazing as much as anyone. But there was something gnawing at her, and it wasn't just her kamui. "When my dad died, he was on my mind a lot too."

Satsuki gave no indication that she was listening, but Ryuko instinctively knew the other woman was impossibly attentive.

"As you could probably tell, considering I marched right up to you and demanded you tell me what you knew about the scissor blade, and all."

"I remember it very well," Satsuki drawled fondly.

"Well, anyway. I thought about him a lot because I never got to know him before he died." Ryuko's voice went low as she remembered those frustrating times. Her quest for answers and revenge was not something she was entirely proud of. "But you on the other hand, your mom was a monster. And you knew her way too well."

Satsuki's face darkened a little as the trees bent and swayed under her heavy gaze. "I'm aware."

"It gets easier." Satsuki fully turned her head to look at Ryuko, steel blue and ocean blue connecting rather than clashing. "Her hold on you won't last forever." They held the gaze for a moment longer before Satsuki smirked.

"Of course not. While I still draw breath, no one will ever have a hold over Satsuki Kiryuin again!" She declared in her loud voice filled with authority.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Yes." Ryuko snickered. "Shut up, the lady of the house is speaking."

"Right, right…" Ryuko rocked on her heels for a few seconds. "...Done?"

It was Satsuki's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes."

"Great," Ryuko said, suppressing a grin. "So… Wanna go piss on that bitch's grave?"

"And that will accomplish what, exactly?" Satsuki asked with a distinctive raised brow. Ryuko shrugged.

"It'll make you feel better?"

"Oh, I can think of more barbaric ways to make me feel better," Satsuki purred, shifting in favor of standing before Ryuko.

"Yeah?" Ryuko liked the sound of that.

"Mhm," Satsuki hummed as she bent down and stole a soft kiss from her. It was as close to tender as they'd ever gotten. After a moment Satsuki patted a blushing Ryuko on the cheek before heading back indoors. "Come now. I'll allow you to be perched upon greatness tonight."

"Wha-" Ryuko looked a little offended. "It's no fun if you just let me be on top!"

"Then you'll have an even greater challenge than before, Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki dropped her robe, leaving her bare form to blind Ryuko again. With how glorious she was, not with her natural Kiryuin light.

"Sounds fun," Ryuko's voice came out pleasingly husky.

"Your blood is boiling, Ryuko. Are you losing control again?" Senketsu asked in all seriousness. Ryuko blushed and hurriedly got naked.

"Something like that."

* * *

Author's Note- I wrote this fic after watching episode 16, and since I'm too lazy to go back and edit this fic to coincide with later events and revelations, I shall label this story an AU, as opposed to incest.

That being said, if I ever revisit this couple in the future I will happily do so with the incest wincest mentality!

Have a nice day!


End file.
